Arata
---- | corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Arata| jname=アラタ| tmname=Arata| text=white | slogan=no | image=Arata.png| size=150px| caption=Arata| age=no | years=Unknown| gender=Male | hometown=Asperta City | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown | colors=no| eyes=Brown| hair=Brown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=manga| roundnum=ANL1 | roundname=}} (Japanese: アラタ Arata) is a character in the Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ manga. Character When it came with danger lurking near, Arata, prior to becoming a Trainer, becomes cowardly as he would usually hide in certain areas. During an encounter with two s, Arata was able to conquer his fear of danger and take them on. During battles despite being inexperienced, Arata uses his creativity. History Arata was in a forest, on the run from a group of bad guys named Team Plasma who were after . He made a promise to protect Keldeo and hid with it after Cheren arrived. His hiding place was exposed when Cheren sent out his to cut down the tree he was hiding in. After explaining to Cheren the situation with Keldeo, two grunts of Team Plasma arrive and Arata and Keldeo sit this one out, leaving Cheren and Samurott to battle them on his own. Even though the grunts were no match for Cheren, they were able to render him and Samurott useless when he sacrificed himself to save Arata. With Cheren out, Arata takes Cheren's place and battles them with Keldeo. Despite Keldeo putting up a good fight and redirecting 's attacks somewhere else. A stray attack from Eelektross landed on both Arata and Keldeo, leaving them unconscious. As the grunts were about to take off with Keldeo, Arata was saved by Hiro and . The two grunts recognized him as the boy who split Team Plasma up. Seeing , the grunts retreat. Hiro goes up to Arata and told him that he will become a strong Trainer someday. Two years later, Arata becomes a Pokémon Trainer and was having trouble deciding which Pokémon he should choose. The two grunts from before steal all three of the Starter Pokémon, only for Arata to swipe one of them back when the grunts attacked him. As Arata was saved by Roxie who uppercuts the two Team Plasma grunts, she tests him by having a Pokémon Battle to see if he is able to take care of any Pokémon. Roxie has Arata use the one Pokémon he was able to swipe from Team Plasma. During the battle, Roxie was giving Arata a hard time since she can't sense the heart in him. However, this was changed when Arata jumped in the way of some falling metal caused by the eating of acid, in order to protect Oshawott. Due to his actions, Arata was able to beat Roxie and chooses the Oshawott from Bianca that fought alongside him. Later, he heads to Fossil Valley as he learned about a who was battling tons of Pokémon. As Arata arrived in Fossil Valley, he falls for a trap set by two Team Plasma grunts and gets tied up. He meets a scientist named Dr. Zeno who spied on him when he first arrived in Fossil Valley. Dr. Zeno explained to Arata about a legendary Pokémon named Genesect who was only created for fighting. After Arata broke free from the ropes, he rushes over to help while Oshawott kept Genesect busy. Arata was able to defeat Genesect by blinding it using a curtain of water to prevent Genesect from analyzing its opponents and save Seviper. He tries to catch Genesect seeing that it was very powerful but Dr. Zeno stopped him from doing so as the Unova region would have been in danger if Genesect left Fossil Valley. When Arata was curious about Dr. Zeno's knowledge about Genesect, he is told the story about how he was member of Team Plasma and was responsible for Genesect's revival. As Arata pointed out that he was the one who ordered Genesect to hurt all of the Pokémon that were sent to the Pokémon Center, he sends out two to distract Arata and Oshawott while he fled. Despite fleeing, Arata managed to find him in his laboratory where he plugs in different Drives to Genesect, powering it up. Dr. Zeno is then confronted by Arata who was given an opportunity to battle Genesect again. During the battle, Oshawott evolved into Dewott and Riolu evolved into Lucario. Even though both of Arata's Pokémon were outclassed, he still continued fighting. During the battle, Arata and Dr. Zeno were trapped in the laboratory and managed to escape when Genesect, Dewott and Lucario made a hole for them to escape. Outside, Dr. Zeno allows Arata to take Genesect with him and after explaining to the young Trainer about a who was fused with , calling itself Black Kyurem, Arata goes to the Giant Chasm to catch it. Due to Black Kyurem going on a rampage, Arata tries to convince Black Kyurem to stop but it continued. Instead, Arata has a battle with it. Black Kyurem was very powerful as it rendered Arata's Genesect useless as it fired an attack that caused Genesect to become frozen. Seeing that it was too dangerous for Genesect to handle it alone, Arata has Lucario finish things up but Black Kyurem freezes both Genesect and Lucario in pillars of ice. Wanting to free his teammates, Arata sent out Dewott to break the pillars of ice but the ice was too strong. Arata doesn't give up as the Unova region would be covered in ice due to Black Kyurem's roar which caused the ice to expand. His Pokémon see Arata's determination and choose to not give up either. Dewott's battle with Black Kyurem caused it to evolve into Samurott and managed to break Black Kyurem's fusion when it attacked Kyurem with . With Black Kyurem's fusion broken, it reverts to a normal Kyurem and Zekrom. Kyurem and Zekrom acknowledged Arata and fly off in the sky. Pokémon On hand first appeared as an inside its Poké Ball when Bianca was giving Arata a choice of starter Pokémon. Oshawott was then stolen by two Team Plasma grunts but was swiped by Arata in return. He sent it out during a battle with Roxie when she wanted him to use that Pokémon. At first, Oshawott was struggling with but due to Arata protecting it from being crushed by a metal bar, Oshawott became more confident and defeated Koffing with a attack. Due to the win, Arata decided to choose Oshawott. Later, it was tied up along with its Trainer after falling for a trap that two Team Plasma grunts set up. Oshawott then battles after freeing itself from the ropes that it was tied up in. This was an attempt for Arata to rescue a belonging to Team Plasma. It evolved into when it began battling Genesect again in Dr. Zeno's laboratory. This time, Dewott became badly damaged by Genesect's attack. Despite that, Dewott does not give up and continues fighting. As a massive fireball occurred in the laboratory, Dewott puts out the flames. Later, Dewott was sent out to battle Black Kyurem when Genesect and were frozen in pillars of ice. It evolved into Samurott when it was battling Black Kyurem. Samurott then used Razor Shell to break the fusion of Black Kyurem, which caused it to revert back to a and . Samurott's only known move is .}} somewhere in Unova during its time as a . Riolu was sent out to battle after Oshawott striked the ground to create a curtain of water to prevent Genesect from analyzing its opponent. Riolu evolved into Lucario while battling Genesect again in Dr. Zeno's lab. Even though it evolved, it was not enough to defeat Genesect. Later, it battled with Black Kyurem as Genesect could not handle it on its own. None of Lucario's moves are known.}} originally belonged to Dr. Zeno who revived it from a fossil. Dr. Zeno allowed Arata to take it with him after saving him from being trapped in the laboratory. Later, Arata sent it out to battle Black Kyurem but could not handle Black Kyurem on its own. None of Genesect's moves are known.}} Befriended , Arata took the responsibility to protect it from them. As soon as two of the grunts arrived, Arata tries battling them with Keldeo but he and Keldeo became unconscious after their 's attack rendered them useless. None of Keldeo's moves are known.}} Names Category:Manga characters Category:Pocket Monsters B2 W2 ~ A New Legend ~ Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon